Pequeñas Historias
by Punky Marie Evans
Summary: Capitulo cuatro/-Los libros para mí, son la unica cosa que me hace poder liberarme y desconectarme aveces de este mundo tan lleno de preocupaciones- contesto la rubia, el albino la miro perplejo, no sabia que contestarle, había sido tan profundo aquello.
1. Chapter 1

**Nunca lo habias planeado**

Ella era la típica chica que siempre tuvo en claro lo que tenia planeado hacer en su vida, nunca dudaba ante lo que hacia y decía. Le gustaba encerrarse en su cuarto y leer todo lo que se encontraba en su biblioteca .Amaba los lentos , odiaba lo ruidos. Tenia un diario intimo en el que anotaba todas sus tristezas , penas y las cosas que ella deseaba y planeaba hacer.

El era todo lo contrario, su vida era un descontrol no le interesaba mucho lo que debía o no hacer, le gustaba siempre estar acompañado de conocidos o amigos nunca solo. Era guitarrista en una banda de rock. Lo que lo maravillaba era el ruido y el calido verano.

Un día llegaron a conocerse gracias a sus mejores amigos que en aquellos momentos eran y seguían siendo pareja. Se hablaban seguidamente y llegaron a salir en muchas ocasiones ,aunque fueran muy diferentes ellos llegaban a comprenderse demasiado bien, hasta que un día se dieron cuenta que se amaban el uno al otro.

-Maka sabes- acaricio cuidadosamente su sonrosada mejilla -Te amo- susurro muy bajito para que solamente su amada llegara a o rlo, mientras besaba cari osamente su frente.

-Yo tambien te amo Soul- contesto esta sentandoce en sus piernas. Sonrió acercando su cara hacia su amado rozando su nariz contra la suya -Te amo mucho- corrigió mientras pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad caían por su rostro juvenil.

Nunca lo planeo pero... se sentia bien...

* * *

><p><strong>N<span>otas de la autora:<span>** _Buenas! soy nueva en todo esto ahajahajaa!, esta un poco feita la historia pero es algo que me salio y ademas lo peor de todo es que demasiado corta DIOS! Dx lo que mas odio es que una historia sea tan corta xD ._. la próxima traeré otra mas larga eso si recen por que mi mente vuele por las nubes de la imaginación. No me convencia mucho de subirla por que no me gusta la narracion D,: pero ire mejorando juro por jebus que ire mejorando u.u ._


	2. Chapter 2

Por que ella sabia que el era su luz, que la salvaba de todo mal...

* * *

><p><strong><span>Oscuridad y una luz que te acompaña<span>**

Sintió como caía en aquella oscuridad asiendo que ráfagas de viento despeinaran su melena, de nuevo estaba cayendo y ella que trataba de no de dejarse llevar.

Un golpe seco y frío llego a su espalda haciendo saber que había a caído lo mas bajo posible, se levanto y empezó a caminar por la oscuridad a manos limpias, no sentía nada, no respiraba,  
>no veía, tal vez se encontraba muerta? ¿Saldría de allí? sus brazos buscaban algún lugar para agarrarse pero nada encontró, la desesperación se apodero de ella haciendo que cayera de rodillas al piso.<p>

-Quiero irme- palabras apenas audibles sentencio la muchacha sintiendo como una fría brisa calaba su menudo cuerpo.

Entonces una música se oyó por toda aquella oscuridad haciendo sobresaltar a la ojiverde.  
>una canción cargada de locura, dolencia y oscuridad con notas exageradas que despertaron la curiosidad de la joven.<br>Camino a paso lento pero se detuvo de inmediato preguntándose de donde venia la música por intuición cerro los ojos pudiendo sentirla cerca contaminando de apoco sus oídos

Abrió los ojos con rapidez percatándose de que se encontraba en una habitación con pisos a cuadros de colores negros y rojos, con cortinas bordo que cubrían la mayor parte de la habitación y velas azules dándole un toque siniestro al ambiente...

Pero su atención bolo hacia algo que resaltaba ante todo, un piano de cola color negro que se encontraba estaba en el centro.

Al recorrer con sus ojos todo el lugar se dio cuenta que no estaba sola allí, ante ella, se encontraba un chico de cabello blanco ,despeinado dándole un toque rebelde ,vistiendo elegantemente un traje de rayas oscuro con una camisa roja debajo de esta, tocando la cancion que tanto buscaba.

-Todo aquí lleva rojo y negro- expeto esta acercándose con cautela al joven.

-Son los colores con los que tanto me identifico maka- contesto Soul girando su cuerpo para observar mejor a la rubia con una de sus risas torcidas pero desapareció ante los ojos de la muchacha, haciendo aparecer un rostro de desilusión -Has caído nuevamente- sentencio con tristeza, tocando una tecla de su piano sin interés.

El silencio allego y la música paro ,solo sus respiraciones se llegaban a escuchar y era mejor así ,pensó la rubia mirando hacia un lado, no quería contestarle al joven que la miraba con cari o y tristeza a la vez.

Dos segundos, dos miserables segundos pasaron para darse cuenta que el albino la habia atrapado en sus brazos haciéndola girar por toda la habitación.

- SOUL QUE HACES?- grito con desesperación Maka tratando de separarse del chico.

En cambio el muchacho se aferro con fuerza a la chica para que esta no se le cayera haciendolos caer ante un lecho de almohadas dejando escapar carcajadas juveniles de su boca.

-Maka- la llamo aferrando mas a la ojiverde sobre su pecho. -No debes preocuparte sonriente -Siempre te salvare cuando caigas en la oscuridad-.

La chica al escuchar eso enterró su cabeza en el pecho del albino y abrazo con fuerza al joven viendo como una luz los sacaba de toda aquella oscuridad despertando en su peque o cuarto, giro su rostro para ver como Soul apoyaba su cabeza contra la suya como aquella vez en la pelea contra Ashura, en la que Maka había a podido salvar a Soul.

-Te oí gritar y vine lo mas rápido que pude- levanto su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos con su mirada rojo sangre.

-Gracias Soul- contesto entrelazando su pálida mano con la de su arma

-Duerme My lady- exclamo con cari o viendo como su amada cerraba con lentitud sus ojos.-Duerme tranquila que Siempre te recostándose en la cama para ver dormir con apacigüe tranquilidad a la rubia.

Por que ella sabia que el era su salvación ante todo mal.

* * *

><p><strong>N<strong>otas de la autor**a**_: Hi hi! si llegaste hasta aquí es por que me diste una oportunidad y leiste todo el capitulo T-T Dx LO SE , LO SE , SE QUE SOY UN DESASTRE D: pero ire mejorando HASTA LLEGAR A MI SUPER META :,D ewe como veran y/o observaran este capitulo lo hice un poquititito mas largo! me costo pero lo hice :3 espero que os guste *española mode on* _(D: QUIERO VIVIR EN ESPAÑA COÑO T-T)

_- Con Amor y paz se despide** Punky **_{}-


	3. Chapter 3

Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lemmon (un lemmon asi poquitito *muestra con sus dedos el poquito lemmon que tiene*(? no tanto que decis WOW! :B solo quise probar e/e)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cosas impuras con amor<span>**

**L**os gritos desesperados de una muchacha se hundían debajo de los tormentosos truenos que se hacían escuchar por toda Death City. Muchos ruidos de golpes y caídas se escuchaban desde afuera, nadie imaginaria lo que estaría pasando cierta rubia.

-Soul por favor no quiero hacerlo- grito con desesperación arrastrándose por el piso tratando de escapar de su agresor. Tenia toda la remera de su piyama rota a causa de los tirones y rasguños que había recibido del chico, tenia frío y estaba asustada.

El albino no iso caso omiso a lo que le exigía la muchacha, no le importaba. La quería , la deseaba y la necesitaba ,muchas cosas pervertidas pasaban por aquella mente podrida .La miro con cierta indiferencia y con una sonrisa de lado la cargo en su hombro y la llevo hacia el baño que quedaba a pocos pies de donde se encontraban.

Intento soltarse pero el era mucho mas fuerte.

La arrojo como una bolsa de papas en el frío suelo de mármol y cerro con fuerza la puerta del baño encerrándolos. Las esperanzas se habían desvanecido ahora, todo estaba perdido para la chica, intento golpearlo sin dañarlo pero eso no llego a lastimarlo.

-No quiero - susurro con dolor. Sus pantalones se encontraban en la altura de sus rodillas, erizando del frío sus delgadas y contorneadas piernas. EL se hacia paso dentro de ella, empujando en contra de su voluntad.

Le dolía, pequeñas lágrimas surgieron de sus ahora oscuros ojos sin vida. Embestidas duras y brutales, acompañadas cada una de un gemido proveniente del chico.

-Te lo suplico...-

-Cierra la boca!- gruño el entre dientes.

Ella al darse cuenta de que ya nada se podía hacer, abandono la lucha y se dejo penetrar. Los gruñidos se hicieron mas fuertes y las embestidas ahora parecían grandes puñaladas. De repente sintió como

el muchacho se relajaba arriba de ella y caía desplomado, aplastándole la cara con el pecho. Apenas podía respirar pero no se quejo, esperaría hasta que el hiciera todo lo que necesitara hacer. Al rato salio de ella y le sonrío con ternura.

-Ven te llevare a la cama- susurro. Gracias a esas noches podía disfrutar con apacigüe tranquilidad del cuerpo de su maister, nadie los interrumpiría y sus gritos nadie oiría.

_Por que el no la violaba, solo hacia cosas impuras con amor._

* * *

><p><em>Notas de la autora: Dios mi primer lemmon, AAAAAAAAAAAW :3 me quedo re lindo, como que tuve que haber puesto un poco mas, no me gusto mucho el final es como muy<em>** uuf bue no se como terminarlo lo termino asi nomas(?. **_igual lo queria hacer cortito ya que como dije era mi primer lemmon y no se mucho de la materia(? (realmente si , se mucho! pero se me hace dificil relatar algunas partes xD) e/e . Estoy teniendo problemas con la imaginacion D: no se que escribir T_T tengo que sentarme y escuchar mucha, mucha musica para poder abrir mi mente y mi alma a nueva ideas super cooles :3 Me voy despidiendo pequeñas grandes lectoras nos vemos en nuestro proximo capitulo :D_

_-Muchas gracias y buenas noches damas y caballeros- se despide con una reverencia **Punky**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo! Bueno al parecer algunas personas no le han gustado unos de los capítulos de mis historias, pero como ya dije, esto esta abierto para las opiniones de todo el mundo. Te disgusta algo de alguna historia, dilo y lo aceptare, yo no tengo ningún problema. Esta historia se las dedico a todas las personas (y a mi misma también) que amen leer, desconectarse por algunos miserables segundos de la vida real. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong> Amante de los libros<strong>

**Para viajar lejos, no hay mejor nave que un libro.**

Emily Dickinson (1830-1886) Poetisa estadounidense.**  
><strong>

Los días en Death City habían empezado a hacerse más largos, más calurosos dándole la bienvenida al verano. Dichosa época en la cual los niños se mojaban con las mangueras en la calle, donde la gente más anciana empezaba a sentarse en las entradas de sus casas y los enamorados empezaban a invitar a las chicas a salir en citas.

La escuela ya había terminado y cierta joven de ojos verdes estaba leyendo uno de los libros que había encontrado en la biblioteca, "Historias de Shibusen" se hacía llamar. Tenía una portada negra con una calavera en el centro, con grandes letras rojas y góticas que describían el nombre del libro. Sus hojas eran tan blancas como la leche que no daba apariencia de ser viejo.

Sus manos blancas acariciaron la hoja de lo que poseía, dándole vuelta para seguir con el siguiente texto. Miro la imagen que se encontraba a la derecha del texto con perplejidad, allí... se encontraba Shinigami en su fase anterior, donde su rostro no era tan amigable como la máscara que se había colocado ahora. Quiso retomar la lectura después de aquella observación cuando un chico albino se acercaba hacía ella.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto con sus ojos soñolientos que lo caracterizaban. La chica levanto la vista para mirarlo y al instante la bajo para poder seguir con la lectura.

-Leyendo ¿Es que no lo ves?-

-Lo veo y creo que estás perdiendo el tiempo- sus manos se metieron dentro de su campera amarilla y negra que en su izquierda, donde se encontraba su corazón tenía una pequeña supuesta alma que parecía una calabaza de Hallowen.

-No creo que esté perdiendo el tiempo ya que puedo informarme de todas las historias ocurridas en la escuela a la cual concurrimos- contesto con una voz amarga mirándolo a los ojos. -¿No crees que es interesante como y porque fueron los orígenes del Shibusen?-

-No- contesto sin bacilar el muchacho mirando la ventana, al instante agarro el libro con una de sus manos antes de que la rubia se percatara y lo arrojo hacía la pared. -Vamos a comer un helado, hace calor-

La muchacha formo una "o" en su rostro para luego mirar con gran enojo al chico. Los libros había y eran su vida, los cuidaba como si fuera oro ya que merecían los cuidados necesarios para que no se dañasen, según ella.

-AQUÉL LIBRO QUE ACABAS DE TIRAR NO ES MIO ESTUPIDO- la muchacha se levanto para propinarle un Maka chop cuando las manos de Soul la aferraron de las muñecas y la alejaba de la sala para llevarla hacía la puerta de salida. -¿Soul que mierda haces? SUELTAME-

-No hasta que hayamos ido a comprar un helado- La recargo en su hombro, tomo las llaves que colgaban en un pequeño adorno para colgarlas y salió por la puerta de madera color morado.

Ciertos gritos de la rubia llamo la atención de algunos vecinos y personas que pasaban por la calle y se alejaban dando vuelta sus cabezas para mirarlos, algunos susurraban para mirarlos y otros solamente miraban con cara de lastima.

-Puedes dejar de gritar señorita locondria-

-ESA PALABRA NO EXISTE TONTO- grito contestándole dando patadas en su estomago para que la soltara. -Que mierda comes que no te duele- pregunto la muchacha un poco agitada por el esfuerzo de tratar de liberarse.

-Es una palabra que eh inventado y no como nada, solamente que la coolididad me envuelve protegiéndome de cualquier boba-

-Esa palabra tampoco existe y ¿A QUIÉN LLAMAS BOBA?-

-Esa discusión la tendremos después- contesto este bajándola con cariño y cuidado. -Ya hemos llegado- La chica lo miro y se sorprendió al ver como el albino la miraba con una sonrisa que nunca había visto antes, era raro verlo así, parecía un niño pequeño que miraba con gran maravilla un regalo nuevo que le habían regalado.

La chica evito su sonrisa y miro hacía un gran árbol de roble tratando de no avergonzarse por la trata del chico, el ojirubi la miro para luego agarrarla del brazo y llevarla a un puesto de helados que quedaba enfrente del árbol que Maka observaba.

Los niños jugaban en el parque corriendo o andando en bicicleta, muchas de sus madres se encontraban sentadas en los asientos que reposaban abajo de la sombra de los arboles dándoles un pequeño refresco del caluroso sol que envolvía el lugar verde en general. Una fresca briza envolvió el rostro de Maka haciendo que esta sonriera y cerrara los ojos, el viento podía hacerte sentir un sentimiento de libertad a veces.

-Maka-

La mano de él ejerció presión para que ella bajara de las nubes pomposas que muchas veces la sacaban del mundo real. Pestañeo algunas veces, lo miro y luego miro al heladero que la miraba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Que quieres Maka?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Vainilla y Crema del cielo, por favor-contesto, Observó como el heladero abria unos potes blancos sacando con una cuchara el postre frio que ella tanto amaba. Soul le pidio al fornido hombre chocolate con Crema americana y al recibir su helado caminaron hasta un gran roble alejado de la multitud.

Era de color tierra y sus hojas eran tan sanas que el resultado daba un verde muy vivaz en las hojas, su forma era extraña que la hacía recordar de un cuento de hadas, se sentaron en un lecho de hojas caídas y apoyaron sus espaldas en la madera. Realmente era cómodo.

-Maka-

-¿Si? Soul-

-¿Por qué te gustan tanto los libros? Puede ser que te gusten, pero tú los lees todos los días parece ser una obsesión, es mas podría decirte que te los tratas de aprender de memoria ¿No te parece aburrido estar sentada en el sillón con los días que hacen ahora? ¿No te duelen los ojos? Por eso yo te llamo Rata de Biblioteca.- probo un poco de su helado después de aquel interrogatorio y miro a la chica para encontrar las respuestas que quería.

Maka solamente lo miro y igualitariamente probo un poco de su helado para luego respirar hondo y recostarse mas en el árbol que se encontraba a sus espaldas, acomodándose para darle el discurso que estaba pensando ya en su cabeza.

-Los libros para mí, son la única cosa que me hace poder liberarme y desconectarme a veces de este mundo tan lleno de preocupaciones. Ellos pueden alegrarme un día malo que tuve con mucha de las cosas que escriben en ellos, otras veces trato de buscar respuestas o consejos que resuelvan los problemas de mí vida. Sabes cuando era pequeña y mis padres estaban en pleno divorcio me acuerdo que mi vecina me había regalado un libro muy llamativo que en la portada tenía una niña sentada entre muchos libros, su nombre era tan simple al igual que el libro... se llamaba "Matilda" al principio cuando lo leí me hizo querer abandonarlo, ya que tenía mis propios problemas para tener que leer los problemas del personaje. Pero luego, muchos años después, me di cuenta que era igual a ella, me encantaba leer libros y dejarme llevar por ellos a grandes lugares que en algún futuro yo presenciaría o simplemente para conocer a grandes personas, aunque suene estúpido.- La chica se detuvo, se acomodo un poco en el árbol y miro el cielo raso, veía como el sol se alejaba por el horizonte y de apoco los niños se iban con sus madres de la mano a casa.

-Por eso me gusta leer Soul y no me importa realmente si la gente me llama Ratón de biblioteca, realmente no me importa- lo miro y termino su helado.

El chico la miraba con cara sorprendida por aquella declaración, no esperaba que Maka le dijera todo eso, esperaba que le dijera alguna palabrota y diera el principio de una discusión por las preguntas estúpidas que él había echo. Pero no, le había respondido con sinceridad dejando a una chica mirando con el ceño pensativo a los arboles mas alejados.

-La felicidad está en la simpleza Maka- espeto el muchacho perdiendo su mirada en el lugar donde veía la rubia. -Si para ti los libros te alegran la vida está bien-

-No solamente eso me hace estar feliz, Soul- lo miro y sonrió para luego levantarse con ganas del suelo, le dio una mano a su compañero para que se levantara y el albino vio como la chica con sus cabellos volando en el viento y su figura frente al sol era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, tomo su mano y se encaminaron hasta su hogar.

Porque Soul había comprendido que las pequeñas cosas que a veces pueden parecer estúpidas para nosotros pueden ser el tesoro mas apreciado para otros.

Espero que esta historia te aya gustado, puedes dejar tus comentarios dando un pequeño click en **Reviews**, no pierdes nada, piensa que solo un pequeño comentario tuyo realmente puede alegrar al que escribió la historia.

Despidiéndome aquí, le dijo que pasen un muy...

**F E L I Z A Ñ O N U E V O **

Que las pases con los seres que amas, que este año lo comienzes con lo mejor y si tienes sueño cumplelos, no esperes o porque tienes fiaca o porque piensas que no puedes! NO, piensa siempre en positivo! y piensa que eres capaz. Porque una persona que lucha por sus sueños siempre va a ser recompensada con grandes cosas.

Me despido con este cuento. Hasta luego.


End file.
